Eljathel
by Peachstone
Summary: Eljathel wird von Gandalf dem Grauen um einen Gefallen gebeten, den sie ihm schuldet, welcher sie unverhofft in die Gesellschaft von 13 Zwergen und einem Hobbit bringt. ThorinxOC
1. Ein Gefallen

„Theoden, konzentrier dich bitte. Wenn in ein paar Tagen der Truchsess Gondors eintrifft, will ich nicht, dass du dich und damit auch mich lächerlich machst! Also noch einmal, sprich mir nach:..."

Die Tür auf der anderen Seite des hell erleuchteten Raumes schwang auf und eine ergraute, behäbige Frau in grauem Kleid und schmutziger Schürze wackelte in den Raum.

Ihr faltiges Gesicht leuchtete vor Aufregung und Elja fragte sich, welchen Klatsch die Alte nun wieder aufgeschnappt hatte.

„Elja, Kind, Ihr habt Besuch, stell sich das einer vor und was für einen! Das ist noch aufregender als Ihr und der junge Thorongil ankamt! Lasst Theoden in meiner Obhut, Ihr werdet in der Halle erwartet, macht schnell!"

Hastig raffte Elja ihre Haare zusammen und ließ mit fragendem Blick die alte Amme mit ihrem königlichen Schüler, der froh um eine Pause zu sein schien, allein.

Seit beinahe genau zwei Jahren weilte Eljathel, zumeist schlicht Elja genannt, schon in Edoras, der Hauptstadt Rohans, und lehrte den jungen Prinzen Theoden die eher simple Sprache Westron und seit einigen Wochen auch das anspruchsvollere Elbische, welches ihre Muttersprache war.

Ihr Schüler war jung und in der Regel von stürmischer Natur, aber zu Eljas Erleichterung auch interessiert und aufmerksam. Seit ihrer Ankunft widmete sie sich dem Unterricht des Prinzen und nebenbei auch einiger interessierter Bewohner der Hauptstadt und ansonsten nur ihren eigenen Studien und anderen alltäglichen Dingen. Sie hatte niemals Besuch erhalten.

Mit gerafften Röcken eilte sie in den Thronsaal, unendlich gespannt darauf, wer sie aufsuchen würde.

„Mithrandir!", rief sie erfreut aus, als sie ihn schon von hinten am langen, grauen und schmutzigen Kapuzenmantel erkannte. Auf seinen knorzeligen Stab gestützt, drehte sich der Zauberer um und begegnete ihr mit seinem typischen funkelnden, wachen Blick und einem Lächeln.

Freudig umarmte Elja den alten Mann, sie reichte gerade mal an seine Brust und lächelte Thengel, dem König, zu.

Der junge Dúnedain Aragorn, der hier Thorongil genannt wurde, saß am Tisch mit des Königs Kriegern und zwinkerte ihr lebhaft zu.

Aragorn war gemeinsam mit ihr auf Mithrandirs Veranlassung nach Edoras gekommen, um den König im Kampf gegen die zunehmenden Orküberfälle zu unterstützen, die das Land plagten.

Thengel indessen schaut betrübt drein und schenkte ihr nur ein trauriges Lächeln.

Mit aufgesetzter böser Miene blickte Elja den Zauberer an.

„Mithrandir, dein Besuch scheint den König zu betrüben, was hat der graue Zauberer nun wieder ausgeheckt?"

„Ich hecke niemals etwas, wie du es nennst, aus, gute Eljathel. Ich muss dem König lediglich etwas wegnehmen, was ich ihm zuvor selbst großzügigerweise gebracht habe. Ich brauche jemanden für ein Abenteuer. Jemanden, der sich gleichermaßen mit Zwergen und mit Elben auskennt, und derer sind nicht viele. Noch weniger wenn man die ausschließt, die zu alt und gebrechlich sind."

„Und wohin soll uns diese Reise führen auf die du gedenkst mich zu entführen?"

„Immer diese Anschuldigungen! Entführung! Nunja, sie führt uns ins hübsche, ruhige Auenland, wo wir über den weiteren Verlauf unseres Abenteuers beraten werden."

Elja musste nicht lange darüber nachdenken, ob sie Gandalf helfen würde oder nicht.

„Wie immer machst du es spannend. Aber gut, ich weiß ich schulde dir diesen Gefallen. Wann brechen wir auf?"

„Am liebsten wäre mir vorgestern, aber sofort wird auch reichen. Hast du eine Ausrüstung?"

„Ja. Und auch ein Pferd."

„Ist es schnell?"

„Wie der Wind", antwortete sie grinsend.

„Gut. Dann pack zusammen und finde möglichst schnelle Worte des Abschieds."

* * *

Als Elja in ihre kleine Kemenate zurückkehrte, saß der kleine Theoden auf der hölzernen Truhe, die vor ihrem Bett stand und schaute sie erwartungsvoll an.

Die junge Lehrerin seufzte bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sie von ihm Abschied nehmen musste, schließlich war sie fast zwei Jahre täglich an seiner Seite gewesen. Sie setzte sich neben ihn, woraufhin er auf ihren Schoß saß.

Sofort griff er in ihre dunkelbraunen Locken und spielte damit, wie schon tausende Male zuvor.

Elja holte tief Luft und sagte:

„Theoden, ich muss leider für eine Weile fortgehen."

Der Junge stoppte das gewohnte Spiel mit ihren Haaren und blickte sie ernst an.

„Ziehst du mit meinem Vater in eine Schlacht?"

„Nein, nein, ich tue nur einem Zauberer einen Gefallen, junger Prinz. Es ist sehr wichtig, dass ich ihm helfe, denn ich schulde ihm diesen Gefallen. Verstehst du das?"

„Ja, Lady Eljathel, ich denke schon. Kommst du denn zurück?"

„Ich hoffe es. Ich werde dich und jeden hier sehr vermissen. Vergisst du mich auch nicht?"

„Niemals, Lady Eljathel, das geht gar nicht."

Sie lachte glucksend.

„Da bin ich ja erleichtert. Lauf jetzt bitte zu deinem Vater, er wartet auf dich, ich komme gleich nach."

„Gut", nickte der Junge und flitzte aus ihrem Zimmer.

Elja stand auf und öffnete die Truhe in der ihr ganzes Hab und Gut ruhte.

Eilig tauschte sie ihr rotes Kleid gegen eine Reithose aus aufgerautem, braunen Leder, feste Stiefel, ein weites, cremefarbenes Leinenhemd und ein ledernes, metallbeschlagenes Schnürmieder. In ein gewachstes Tuch stopfte sie das Kleid, ihre Wäsche und einige persönliche Dinge, Bücher, Pergament, Federkiele und Tinte, ohne die sie nicht gehen wollte.

Als sie aus ihrer Tür trat, warf sie sich ihren dicken, hellbraunen Wollmantel um ihre Schultern.

Der junge Aragorn wartete vor ihrem Zimmer auf sie, um sie vor die Halle zu begleiten.

~"Ich hätte es auch getan ohne, dass du mich darum bitten musst, das weißt du doch."~

~"Es schien mir dennoch anständiger zu sein darum zu bitten."~

~"Also?"~

~"Nun, falls euer Weg euch nach Imladris führt, sagt Lady Arwen... Also sagt ihr..."~

Der Waldläufer schien keine Wort zu finden, so hob Elja ihre Hand und unterbrach ihn lächelnd.

~"Schon gut, Elessar, ich weiß was ich ihr sagen werde."~

Erleichtert atmete Aragorn aus und nickte.

~"Danke, Eljathel. Viel Glück bei deinem Abenteuer. Ich hoffe wir sehen uns eines Tages wieder."~

Sie umarmte ihn ein letztes Mal und trat dann durch das Tor der goldenen Halle.

Die Königsfamilie, der gesamte Hofstaat und einige Bedienstete hatten sich vor der Goldenen Halle eingefunden um sie zu verabschieden.

Elja trat vor den König und seine Frau, die den kleinen Theoden an der Hand hielt.

„Es tut mir weh euch gehen zu lassen, Eljathel, aber Gandalf Graurock wird wissen was er tut. Möge das Glück auf all Euren Wegen mit Euch sein und möget Ihr außerdem eines Tages nach Meduseld zurückkehren."

„Ich danke euch, Thengel König, ich werde Eure Gastfreundschaft vermissen."

Sie wandte sich an Theoden:

„Pass auf dich auch, junger Prinz. Wir werden uns wieder sehen und dann werde ich sehen wie gut dein Westron geworden ist."

Ein Stallbursche führte ihr fuchsfarbenes Pferd Eordhe, dass sie vom König geschenkt bekommen hatte, vor und Elja drückte ihrem nun ehemaligen Schützling Theoden einen letzten Kuss auf die vor Kälte rote Backe.

Sie warf einen letzten Blick auf die goldene Halle als sie sich auf den breiten Rücken ihrer kleinen Stute schwang und spürte einen leisen Stich im Herzen.

Sicher, sie schuldete Gandalf diesen Gefallen und sie würde es genießen sich endlich wieder auf eine größere Reise zu begeben, aber dennoch, sie hatte in Edoras eine zweite Heimat gefunden, man war ihr mit einer seltenen Freundlichkeit und Liebe begegnet, etwas was sie niemals zuvor erfahren durfte.

Selbst in Imladris war man ihr aufgrund ihrer Herkunft stets mit Vorsicht oder gar Misstrauen begegnet.

Nur Herr Elrond, der selbst nur ein Halbblut war, war ihr stets mit Wohlwollen begegnet.

Also wandte sich Eljathel mit einem lachenden und einem weinenden Auge von Edoras und der winkenden Königsfamilie ab, gab Eordhe die Sporen und ritt an Gandalfs Seite gen Norden auf ein Abenteuer zu, dessen Ausgang ungewiss war.

* * *

AN: „~" = markiert Gespräche in Sindarin

Mein erste FanFic auf dieser Seite und auch meine erste in Tolkiens Universum... Aber es wurde Zeit!  
Ich hoffe jemand findet Gefallen hieran, damit ich weiterschreiben kann ;)


	2. Das Fest

So, das ist mir so über den Tag hinweg über die Tastatur geflutscht =)

Viel Spaß ;)

* * *

Neugierig blickte Eljathel in die hübschen, buntblühenden Vorgärten, die die Hügel in Hobbington zierten. Sie hatte zuvor nie einen Hobbit gesehen und war überrascht gewesen als Gandalf und sie die Grenze des Auenlandes überschritten hatten und ihr Blick das erste Mal auf das kleine Volk fiel.

Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass es Wesen geben könnte, die kleiner sein würden wie sie.

Die Hobbits schienen ein geruhsames Leben zu führen, sie sah überall spielende, lockenköpfige Kinder, wiederkäuendes Vieh und rotbackige Bauern.

Gandalf und sie wurden stets mit einem etwas unfreundlichem Stirnrunzeln begrüßt, aber Elja ließ es sich nicht nehmen jedem einzelnen mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und einem herzlichen „Guten Morgen!" zu begegnen.

Der Zauberer grummelte irgendetwas mit „Gut, guter Morgen, gut..." in seinen Bart, was Elja nicht verstand, aber es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass er gemurmelte Selbstgespräche führte.

Der gut ausgetretene, breite Weg führte sie in einer Spirale einen grünen, hohen Hügel hinauf, in dessen Spitze anscheinend eine Höhle gegraben worden war. Eljathel wunderte sich über die Höhlen.

Zwerge lebten nur tief in Bergen in Hallen aus Stein und Elben scheuten sich unter die Erde zu gehen und zogen Häuser in Bäumen vor.

Die Hobbits dagegen schienen gern in oberflächlichen Höhlen zu wohnen, wie Kaninchen und Elja war gespannt darauf das Innere eines solchen Heims zu erkunden.

Gandalf stieg von seinem Pferd ab und band es an einem niedrigen Baum fest.

Die junge Frau tat es ihm nach und folgte ihm um eine Ecke, wo er vor einem weiß gestrichenen Gartenzaun anhielt, hinter dem ein pfeiferauchender Hobbit auf einer niedrigen Gartenbank saß.

Dieser wünschte ihnen, nachdem er sie lange zweifelnd angeschaut hatte, einen „schönen, guten Morgen".

Elja grinste innerlich als Gandalf die Worte verdrehte und verquirlte und beobachtete wie die Miene des Hobbits immerzu verwirrter schien.

„Ich suche jemanden für ein Abenteuer, es ist schwer jemanden zu finden" meinte Gandalf schließlich, woraufhin der Hobbit energisch daraufhin wies, dass in dieser Gegend ganz sicher niemand Abenteuer wünsche. Der Zauberer ließ aber nicht locker, bis Bilbo schließlich nach seinem Namen fragte.

Er war überrascht, als er erkannte wen er vor sich hatte und schwärmte vom Feuerwerk des Magiers, welches Elja zu ihren Bedauern noch nicht hatte bewundern können. Und dennoch weigerte sich Bilbo auf sein Angebot einzugehen und verabschiedete sich etwas rüde mit einer hastigen Einladung zum Tee an beide zurück in seine Höhle.

Leise lachend rührte sich Gandalf nicht vom Fleck.

„Mithrandir? Bist du dir sicher, dass er der Richtige für ein Abenteuer ist? Er scheint kein großes Interesse an „Scherereien" zu haben, meinst du nicht?", fragte Elja.

Der Zauberer trat immer noch schmunzelnd durch das winzige Gartentor und kratzte mit seinem Stab eine schwach leuchtende Rune in die runde, grüne Tür der Hobbithöhle.

„In Bilbo Beutlin steckt mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst. Warte es nur ab. Du wirst schon sehen. Komm. Ich beweise dir die Gastfreundschaft einer Hobbitwirtschaft, dem grünen Drachen, wo wir auch übernachten werden. Wir werden morgen zum Tee erwartet."

* * *

Erwartungsvoll folgte Elja Gandalf am nächsten Abend den Hügel hinauf.

Die Sonne ging gerade unter und tauchte alles in rotes, warmes Licht.

Der Zauberer hatte ihr immer noch nicht verraten wollen, worum es in ihrem Abenteuer überhaupt ging und hatte ihr versichert, dass sich alles aufklären würde, sobald „alle" sich bei Herrn Beutlin eingefunden hätten.

„Heda!", rief jemand hinter ihnen.

Verdutzt drehte sich Elja um und sah sich geschlagenen acht Zwergen gegenüber.

Zwerge! Sie hatte seit Jahren niemanden aus dem Volke ihres Vaters gesehen und war erstaunt darüber, dass es gerade im geruhsamen Auenland geschah, in dem es nicht oft ausländische Besucher gab.

Ein grauhaariger Zwerg in ebenfalls grauer Kapuze löste sich von der großen Gruppe und trat Gandalf entgegen.

„Gut, dass wir dich unterwegs treffen Gandalf, sonst würden wir die Tür mit dem Zeichen bestimmt nie finden, in diesem Wirrwarr von Vorgärten. Wir dachten eben schon wir hätten uns vollkommen in der Gegend geirrt. Wen hast du da bei dir?"

„Aaaah Oin, gut, dass ihr kommt. Das ist Eljathel, Tochter des Uthrem, sie wird uns auf unserer Reise begleiten. Eljathel, darf ich dir vorstellen, das sind Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori und Ori."

Jeder der Zwerge vollführte beim Nennen seines Namens eine tiefe Verbeugung in ihre Richtung und sagte: „Zu Euren Diensten.", was Elja stets mit einem Lächeln beantwortete.

Ihr Vater hatte die Floskel auch stets benutzt, fiel ihr ein und ihre Mutter hatte es stets belächelt.

Der dickste der Zwerge, Bombur, dessen Name sich Elja am einfachsten hatte merken können, watschelte ungeduldig voraus.

„Los jetzt, ich habe Hunger und uns wurde ein Festgelage versprochen!"

Gandalf und Elja liefen dem wilden Haufen hinterher.

In einigem Abstand vor ihnen liefen zwei weitere Zwerge, die dann hinter Bilbos Hügel verschwanden. Als auch sie um die Ecke bogen, sah Elja gleich die Rune auf der Türe bläulich leuchten, die Sonne war mittlerweile vollständig untergegangen.

Den Stab über die Köpfe der Zwerge streckend, klopfte Gandalf mit dem knorzeligen Ende laut gegen die Tür.

Die flog sogleich mit einem abrupten Ruck auf, woraufhin einer der Zwerge nach dem anderen über die Fußmatte in die Höhle stolperten.

Der Hobbit schien außer sich vor Verzweiflung zu sein, doch Gandalf schmunzelte nur vergnügt und betrat geduckt die Hobbithöhle, Elja folgte ihm neugierig und begrüßte ihren unfreiwilligen Gastgeber.

„Guten Abend, Herr Bilbo. Ihr scheint wohl keinen Besuch erwartet zu haben," meinte sie als sie den Hobbit zweifelnd auf die 12 Zwerge starren sah.

„Nun, ich, nicht wirklich nein. Aber bitte, setzt Euch doch.", stammelte er als er sich an seine Manieren erinnerte.

Aber an Sitzen war nicht zu denken. Elja blieb in der Eingangshalle stehen und beobachtete wie die Zwerge von rechts aus der Speisekammer nach links ins Esszimmer jedes bisschen Essbare in Bilbos Haus trugen.

Gandalf deckte sorgfältig den Tisch, was eigentümlich drollig aussah, wie Elja fand, er schlug sich andauernd den Kopf an Lampen und den Balken über den runden Luken.

Zwischendrin stand der Hobbit, der erfolglos versuchte etwas zu retten, aber keiner der Zwerge gab sonderlich Acht auf ihn.

Anschließend fand wahrlich ein Festgelage statt.

Elja wurde zwischen die beiden jüngsten Zwerge, Fili und Kili, gesetzt, welche sie nun mit wilden Scherzen und Kunststückchen unterhielten.

Sie ließ sich schnell von der allgemeinen guten Laune anstecken und ließ sich den guten Schinken und würzigen Käse des Auenlandes schmecken.

Nur ab und zu schickte sie sich an die Zwerge etwas zurückzuhalten, damit der Hobbit nicht zu sehr gepiesackt wurde.

Dori beugte sich über den Tisch hinweg zu ihr.

„Euer Vater ist ein Zwerg?"

Elja schluckte hart. Die Fragerei hatte sie befürchtet.

„Er war einer. Er ist schon vor langer Zeit... gestorben."

„Und Eure Mutter? War Eure Mutter ein Men..?"

Ein vorbeifliegender Teller unterbrach seine unangenehme Frage und Elja wandte den Blick dem nächsten Spektakel zu.

Fili und Kili fingen zu Bilbos Entsetzen an sich die Teller und Tassen gegenseitig zuzuwerfen.

Im Nu verfielen die gutgelaunten Zwerge in ein schnell zusammengedichtetes Lied, während sie, wenn man genau hinschaute, in der Tat den Abwasch machten.

Bilbo quietschte beinahe vor Verzweiflung als die Teller durch die Luft schossen und starrte dann schließlich mit offenem Mund auf die Stapel vollkommen heiler und sauberer Teller.

Grölend lachend beendeten die Zwerge ihren Gesang auf Bilbo.

Ein donnerndes Pochen an der Tür der Höhle unterbrach sie.

„Er ist da.", raunte Gandalf und schickte sich an umständlich von seinem Platz am Ende des Tisches aufzustehen.

„Bleib sitzen, Gandalf. Ich geh schon.", meinte Elja, schritt schnell durch den Flur auf die runde Tür zu und öffnete diese.

Wie erwartet stand ein weiterer Zwerg vor der Tür.

Er war beachtlich größer als der Rest der Zwerge, welche Elja an Größe ebenbürtig waren, sein rabenschwarzes Haar war lang und wellig und ihr fielen einige weiße Strähnen an seiner Stirn auf, was, wie sie fand, aber gut zu ihm passte.

Er trug einen dicken schwarzen Umhang mit breitem Pelzkragen über seiner Kleidung, welchen er nun abnahm und Elja in die Hand drückte.

„Wo ist der Zauberer? Ich habe fast nicht hergefunden.", grummelte er schlecht gelaunt und äußerst unhöflich, wie Elja fand.

„Ähm. Auch einen guten Abend. Mithrandir ist in der Küche."

Sogleich biss sie sich auf die spitze Zunge. Sie hatte in Gegenwart eines Zwerges ein elbisches Wort benutzt.

Stirnrunzelnd drehte sich der große Zwerg zu ihr um.

„Wer seid ihr, Mädchen?"

„Mein Name ist Eljathel, Tochter des Uthrem. Und wer seid ihr?", fragte sie scharf.

„Ich bin Thorin, Sohn des Thrain, Sohn des Thror."

Eljas Herz rutschte ihr in die Hose.

Das war der König unter dem Berg.

Ihr Vater hatte ihr vor seinem Tod von ihm und Erebor erzählt.

Und sie war ihm frech über den Mund gefahren.

Na wunderbar.

Lasst mich wissen was ihr denkt! =)


	3. Das Lied vom Einsamen Berg

Entsetzt, immer noch Thorins schweren Mantel umklammernd, blickte sie den König von Erebor, den König ihres Vaters an.

Er runzelte die Stirn und musterte sie.

„Euer Name klingt elbisch. Euer Vater war ein Zwerg dem Namen nach. Welch Wahnsinn hat Eure Eltern befallen Euch einen elbischen Namen zu geben?"

Eljathel atmete scharf ein. Thorin war nicht dumm. Der Zwerg Dori war auch schon misstrauisch geworden. Sie schien ihr Geheimnis wohl nicht lange bewahren zu können.

„Ich würde diesen Wahnsinn als Liebe bezeichnen, aber das geht Euch wahrlich nichts an, Zwerg.", zischte sie zurück.

Thorin setzte zu einer Antwort an, doch er wurde von Gandalf unterbrochen.

„Thorin, da seid Ihr ja. Habt ihr Euch verlaufen? Lasst mich Euch unseren Meisterdieb vorstellen."

Der Zauberer warf Elja einen warnenden Blick zu, als er Thorin ins Esszimmer führte.

Der Zwergenkönig betrachtete auch den Hobbit argwöhnisch.

Elja fragte sich ob er auch noch einen weiteren Gesichtsausdruck besaß.

„Wohl eher ein Krämer als ein Meisterdieb. Wisst Ihr mit einem Schwert oder einer Axt umzugehen, Halbling?"

Bilbo stotterte völlig überfordert:

„Nun, ich werfe eine recht elegante Rosskastanie, aber das tut wohl nichts zur Sache."

Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue wandte Thorin den Blick zu Elja.

„Und ihr, Mädchen? Könnt ihr kämpfen?"

„Meine Axt steht im Flur, wenn Ihr es ausprobieren wollt.", antwortete sie keck.

Er holte tief Luft und blickte zu Gandalf.

„Gandalf, was für ein Weib hast du uns da angeschleppt."

Elja war nur eine Millisekunde davor ihm den Mund mit Seife auszuwaschen als der Zauberer das Wort ergriff.

„Eljathel ist eine alte Freundin von mir. Ihre Kampfkunst ist erprobt und ihr umfassendes Wissen wird uns mehr als nur einmal von Nutzen sein. Vertraut mir, Thorin."

„Nun gut. Ich brauche erstmal etwas zu essen."

Bilbo erinnerte sich schnell an seine Pflichten als Gastgeber und zu Eljas Überraschung fand er tatsächlich noch etwas Essbares, was er Thorin vorsetzen konnte.

Dieser berichtete von der recht erfolglosen Zusammenkunft der Zwergenstämme, die er um Unterstützung bei der bevorstehenden Reise hatte fragen wollen.

„Reise? Ihr geht auf eine Reise?",fragte der Hobbit neugierig.

Auch Elja war gespannt darauf endlich, endlich das Ziel zu erfahren.

Gandalf kramte aus den Untiefen seines Mantels alte, vergilbte eine Karte hervor über die sich nun jeder beugte.

„Der einsame Berg", las Bilbo leise vor. Elja horchte auf und ließ des Blick über den einzelnen Berg wandern über deren Spitze ein roter Drache skizziert war.

„Die Zeichen wurden gedeutet. Wenn die Vögel nach Erebor zurückkehren, wird die Herrschaft der Bestie enden", meinte Gloin.

„Welche Bestie?", fragte der Hobbit.

Elja wusste welche Bestie gemeint war. Smaug, der Schreckliche. Ihr Vater war dabei gewesen als die Stadt Thal und das Zwergenkönigreich zerstört worden war. Er war mit vielen weiteren hunderten, überlebenden Zwergen zu den Blauen Bergen geflüchtet, wo sie sich versuchten eine neue Heimat zu erbauen. Auf dem Weg dorthin hatte ihr Vater ihre Mutter kennengelernt und sie mit sich genommen. Elja selbst war auch dort, in den Erid Luin, geboren worden.

Bofur antwortete.

„Oh, damit ist wohl Smaug, der Schreckliche, gemeint. Größtes und entsetzlichstes Verhängnis dieses Zeitalters. Fliegender Feuerspucker. Zähne wie Rasiermesser und Klauen wie Fleischerhaken... Mit einer Vorliebe für Edelmetalle."

Thorins Miene versteinerte sich bei seinen Worten, doch keiner außer Elja achtete auf ihn, alles blickte zu Bilbo, der nun nervös antwortete, er wüsste was ein Drache sei.

Ori, den Elja als liebenswürdigen, ruhigen Gesellen einschätzte, setzte sich auf:

„Ich habe keine Angst, ich bin bereit! Den lass ich spüren was eine Zwergenklinge ist, direkt in seinen Allerwertesten!"

Es war herzergreifend und auch komisch wie der junge Zwerge aus sich herausging und sein Bruder zwang ihn sich wieder hinzusetzen.

Balin zweifelte allerdings an der Tatkraft der Gruppe, woraufhin die Brüder Fili und Kili voller Hoffnung auf Gandalf hinwiesen. Er hätte bestimmt schon hunderte Drachen getötet.

Elja verschluckte sich beinahe als die Zwerge nun wutentbrannt zu diskutieren anfingen, wie viele Drachen der Zauberer erledigt haben könnte oder ob er es überhaupt jemals getan hätte.

„Männer, bitte, streitet euch nicht, das bringt doch nichts", versuchte sie zu schlichten, aber keiner der Zwerge schien auf sie zu achten.

Thorin warf ihr einen eigentümlichen Blick zu, stand auf und sorgte mit lauter, donnernder Stimme für Ruhe.

Augenblicklich wurde es still und die Meute setzte sich brav wieder auf ihre Stühle.

Der große Zwerg ragte irgendwie majestätisch über den Tisch auf, wie Elja dachte, und blickte jedem von ihnen ins Gesicht.

„Wenn wir die Zeichen erkannt haben, glaubt ihr da nicht, dass auch andere sie sehen? Die Gerüchte verbreiten sich bereits. Der Drache Smaug ward nicht mehr gesehen seit 60 Jahren. Blicke richten sich gen Osten zu dem Berg, abschätzend. Überlegend. Das Risiko abwägend. Der unermessliche Reichtum unseres Volkes liegt vielleicht schutzlos da. Sehen wir nun zu wie andere sich holen was rechtmäßig uns gehört oder ergreifen wir diese Chance und holen wir uns den Erebor zurück?"

Jubel brach unter den Zwergen aus, eins musste Elja dem unhöflichen Zwergenkönig lassen: Er konnte reden. Er schien als König geboren worden zu sein.

Das war also der Plan. Die Zwerge wollten ihre Heimat und deren Schätze zurückerobern.

Erebor.

Ihr Vater hatte ihr viel von seiner alten Heimat erzählt, neben dem glühenden Schmelzofen seiner Schmiede sitzend, hatte Eljathel stundenlang seinen Geschichten und Liedern gelauscht.

Ein wenig war es auch ihre Heimat gewesen. Und nun würde sie vielleicht die steinernen Hallen sehen, vielleicht fand sie das alte Haus ihres Vaters in den Ruinen, dachte sie.

Falls der Drache nicht alles zerstört hatte.

Balin wies auf den verschlossenen Bergeingang hin, aber wie Elja es von Mithrandir erwartet hatte, hatte er ein Ass im Ärmel.

Er holte einen alten, großen Schlüssel hervor, den er an Thorin weitergab und erklärte, dass es einen versteckten Nebeneingang gäbe, doch er hätte die Karte des Berges nicht vollständig entziffern können.

Einen Blick in sein Gesicht werfend, wusste Eljathel, dass der Zauberer gedachte sich Hilfe in Imladris bei Herrn Elrond zu holen. Wenn sich jemand mit alten Runen, Karten und Schriften auskannte, dann er. Thorin schien zwar nichts von diesem Plan zu ahnen, aber sie wusste er würde wenig begeistert sein.

Ihr Vater hatte ihr von Thranduils Verrat an seinen Verbündeten berichtet. Und auch von dem Hass der seitdem zwischen den beiden Völkern schwelte.

„Wenn wir vorsichtig und klug sind, können wir es schaffen! Die Tat an die ich denke beruht auf Heimlichkeit," meinte Gandalf.

„Ach, darum brauchen wir einen Meisterdieb", rief Ori aus.

Bilbo beugte sich geschäftstüchtig über die Karte:

„Mhm, und zwar einen Guten! Den Besten möchte ich meinen!"

Elja verdrehte die Augen. Der Hobbit hatte immer noch nicht verstanden.

„Und. Seid ihr das?"

Sie konnte das Klingen des Groschens, der endlich bei Bilbo fiel, beinahe hören.

Stotternd lehnte Bilbo den Gedanken ans Stehlen ab und wurde auch noch von Balin unterstützt, der an den Fähigkeiten des Hobbits zu zweifeln schien. Die anderen Zwerge fielen lauthals in die Diskussion um Bilbos Eignung als Meisterdieb ein, bis Gandalf sich bedrohlich erhob und der Raum schlagartig dunkel wurde.

Elja wusste was folgen würde und zog schon mal den Kopf ein.

„Genug! Wenn ich sage, dass Bilbo Beutlin ein Meisterdieb, dann ist er ein Meisterdieb! Hobbits sind bemerkenswert leichtfüßig, im Grunde kommen sie an fast jedem ungesehen vorbei, wenn sie wollen. Und während der Drache Zwerge ohne weiteres wittern kann, ist der Geruch eines Hobbits so gut wie unbekannt für ihn, was uns einen entscheidenden Vorteil bringt. Ich sollte weitere Mitglieder dieser Unternehmung finden und ich habe mich für Herrn Beutlin und Frau Eljathel entschieden. In ihnen beiden steckt mehr als ihr erraten könnt. Und in Herrn Beutlin noch einiges mehr als er selber ahnt!"

Wie geschimpfte Kinder saßen die Zwerge nun mit hängendem Kopf um den Tisch.

Balin händigte ihr und dem Hobbit kleinlaut die ellenlangen Verträge aus.

Elja unterschrieb ohne ein Wort gelesen zu haben, sie vertraute Mithrandir, woraufhin der Hobbit sie ungläubig anstarrte und im Flur leise murmelnd begann den Vertrag von oben bis unten komplett durchzulesen.

Beim Abschnitt in dem Verletzungen, die er erleiden könnte, aufgelistet wurden, wurde seine Stimme immer lauter, bis er schließlich vorwurfsvoll „Verbrennung?" in die Runde fragte.

Bofur entgegnete ihm ganz trocken wie schon gewohnt:  
„Naja, er schmilzt einem im Handumdrehen das Fleisch von den Knochen."

Der Hobbit wurde blass.

„Stellt dir einen geflügelten Schmelzofen vor."

Jetzt wurde Bilbo grün um die Nase.

„Ich glaube ich muss kurz an die Luft."

„Ein grelles Licht, ein gleißender Schmerz und puff, ist man nur noch ein Häufchen Asche."

Elja konnte förmlich in Zeitlupe sehen, wie das Bewusstsein aus Bilbos sich verdrehenden Augen wich, bis er schließlich wie vom Blitz getroffen auf den schlammigen Teppich fiel.

„Wahrlich, starke Nerven hat er nicht. Kommt, hilft mir jemand ihn ins Wohnzimmer zu tragen? Füllt mir einen Becher Tee mit Schuss, bitte."

„Ich helfe Euch", meinte Thorin grimmig und packte die Schultern des Hobbits.

Gemeinsam hieften sie ihn in den Ohrensessel, der vor dem Kamin stand.

* * *

Thorin betrachtete die junge Frau, die vor Bilbo kniete und ihm den alkoholdampfenden Tee unter die Nase hielt.

Gandalf betrat leise den Raum und stellte sich neben ihn.

„Was ist sie, Gandalf? Sie ist kein ganzer Zwerg. War ihre Mutter ein Mensch?"

Der Zauberer antwortete nicht gleich und schien zu überlegen.

„Das liegt an ihr, ob sie es dir erzählt oder nicht, Thorin."

„Ein Mädchen, Gandalf. Du weißt, ich kann auch nicht für ihre Sicherheit garantieren."

Der Hobbit öffnete derweil flackernd die Augen, Eljathel flößte ihm ein wenig des starken Tees ein, den dieser dankbar annahm.

„Ich weiß. Vetrau mir, Thorin. Ich weiß was ich tue," raunte Gandalf zurück.

„Was hat sie zuvor getan?"

„_Sie_ hat einen Namen, den man ruhig aussprechen kann, ich verspreche er brennt nur ganz leicht auf der Zunge und _sie _hat den Thronerben Rohans Sprachen, Geographie und Geschichte gelehrt," meinte Elja mit hochgezogener Augenbraue als sie sich erhob und sich vor ihm aufbaute.

Unverschämtes Weib!

Er musterte sie von oben bis unten. Sie reichte ihm gerade mal bis ans Kinn. Er vermochte nicht zu sagen, welche Rassen Mittelerdes sich noch in ihr Blut gemischt hatten, aber sie war schön. Ihr dunkelbraunes, dichtes, reichliches Haar reichte ihr bis zur Taille und schimmerte rötlich im Licht des Kaminfeuers. Ihre Augen, die ihn festnageln zu wollen schienen, waren ein Gemisch aus blauen und grünen Flecken und lagen unter dunklen, ernst zusammengezogenen Brauen.

„Eljathel... - Ja, es stimmt. Er brennt nur leicht," meinte er.

Sie blinzelte verdutzt und brach dann in leises Gelächter aus.

„Gottseidank ein Funken Humor!", rief sie aus und schritt dann aus dem Wohnzimmer zu seinen Neffen, die sie fröhlich empfingen.

Mit vielsagendem Blick wandte er sich wortlos an Gandalf und folgte ihr dann.

Der Zauberer wollte wohl ein ernstes Gespräch mit Bilbo halten.

Elja lauschte verstohlen der Unterredung zwischen Mithrandir und dem Hobbit und musste enttäuscht feststellen, dass dieser es ablehnte den Vertrag zu unterschreiben.

Die Vorstellung nicht die einzige Außenseiterin unter den Zwergen zu sein, hatte ihr Mut verliehen.

Sie hatte gehofft der Hobbit würde mit ihnen gehen.

Sie hob den Blick und schaute zu Balin und Thorin, die sich leise unterhielten.

Balin sah niedergeschlagen aus.

„Ich würde jeden einzelnen dieser Zwerge einem Heer aus dem Eisenbergen vorziehen, denn als ich sie rief waren sie zur Stelle. Treue, Ehre, ein Kämpferherz. Mehr kann ich wahrlich nicht verlangen."

Die Art wie er von seinen Freunden sprach, wärmte Elja seltsam das Herz.

Sie beobachtete wie die Zwerge sich um den Kamin versammelten und setzte sich auf die Lehne des Sessels, in dem Kili saß.

Thorin blickte gedankenverloren ins Feuer, das rauschend knisterte.

Elja betrachtete seine Züge. Er war ernst. Nachdenklich. Königlich.

Leise begann er in tiefem Bass zu summen.

Sie erkannte das Lied. Ihr Vater hatte es sie gelehrt, vor langer Zeit.

Als der Zwergenkönig die ersten Zeilen des alten Liedes sang, lief ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Körper, seine Stimme war so tief, dass sie in ihrem Inneren vibrierte.

Sie fiel gemeinsam mit allen Zwergen in den Gesang ein, während ihr Blick auf dem vom Feuer beschienenen Gesicht Thorins ruhte.

_Far over the Misty Mountains cold_

_to dungeons deep and cavern old_

_we must away ere break of day_

_do find our long-forgotten gol_

_the pines were roaring in the height_

_the wind was moaning in the night_

_the fire was red, it flaming spred_

_the trees like torches blazed with light_

Als das Lied ausklang, blickte Thorin sie an. Er schien sich zu wundern, dass sie mitgesungen hatte, sagte aber nichts zu ihr, sondern meinte schlicht:

„Kommt Freunde. Lasst uns zu Bett gehen. Wir haben einen lagen ersten Tag von vielen vor uns."

Als Elja im einzigen Gästezimmer unter die Laken gekrochen war – die Zwerge hatten darauf bestanden, dass sie das einzige richtige Bett bekam – hörte sie dumpf durch eine Wand einen der Zwerge leise die erste Strophe des Liedes vom Einsamen Berg singen, immer und immer wieder, so lange, bis ihr die Augen zufielen.

Dieses Kapitel ist das letzte das im Auenland spielt und im nächsten geht es dann endlich los!

Ich habe mich in diesem Kapi eher am Film orientiert, da mir dort die Szene eher zusagte.

Schreibt mir, wie ihr es bis jetzt findet =)


	4. Und los gehts!

Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen als Fili höflich an Eljas Türe klopfte und sie weckte.

Sie half dabei ihr schnelles, aber ausgiebiges Frühstück vorzubereiten und stopfte noch etwas davon in ihre Satteltaschen um ihre Vorräte aufzustocken.

Mit schlechtem Gewissen ließ sie die Küche unaufgeräumt zurück, aber Thorin bestand darauf auf der Stelle loszureiten.

Es wurde gerade hell, als sie unten im Gasthaus ankamen und sie ihre Ponys aus den Stallungen holten, sechzehn Stück, dazu Eljas und Gandalfs Pferde.

Thorin hätte auch leicht ein Pferd reiten können, aber stattdessen saß er wie alle anderen auf einem zottigen, gedrungenen Pony. Elja fand, dass er trotzdem herausstach, allein durch seine Haltung auf dem breiten Rücken des Ponys, das Minty hieß.

Sie zog den Sattelgurt noch etwas strammer und saß dann schwungvoll auf.

„Autsch!"

„Oh Kili, entschuldige, ist alles in Ordnung?"

Der junge Zwerg hatte ihren Stiefel ins Gesicht bekommen, weil er zu nahe an sie herangeritten war, aber er lachte nur.

„Keine Angst, Elja, so schnell falle ich nicht aus dem Sattel."

Er blieb an ihrer Seite als sie durch die sanften, grünen Hügel des Auenlandes ritten und unterhielt sich lebhaft mit ihr und seinem Bruder.

„Also ich glaube er kommt noch!", meinte Fili.

„Wer?"

„Na, Bilbo. Ich glaube er kommt noch."

Elja dachte an den Gesichtsausdruck Bilbos als die Zwerge sehnsuchtsvoll über den Berg und den Schatz gesungen hatten und nickte.

„Ja, könnte gut möglich sein. Wenn Gandalf ihm vertraut, muss ich es auch. Ich sage er kommt noch!"

„Niemals!", rief Dwalin hinter ihnen,"der bleibt schön artig in seiner Höhle, darauf wette ich!"

„Ach, du wettest, Dwalin? Gut, 10 Silbermünzen darauf, dass Bilbo auftaucht!", antwortete Kili und grinste breit, vollkommen siegessicher.

„Da bin ich dabei!"

Jeder setzte 10 Silbermünzen darauf, ob Bilbo noch kommen würde oder nicht, sogar Gandalf, obwohl die meisten wetteten er würde es nicht.

Nur Thorin hielt sich nicht mit einer Wette auf, er dreht sich noch nicht mal um, sondern ritt weiter voraus.

Elja fragte sich gerade, ob er schon immer so gewesen war, so abseits und grimmig, als eine Stimme über die Aue hallte, die ihr ein breites Grinsen aufs Gesicht zauberte.

Den Vetrag vor sich her wedelnd, rannte Bilbo Beutlin auf den Reitertrupp zu und rief:

„Halt! Halt! Wartet auf mich!"

Alle zügelten ihre Ponys und wandten sich um.

Der Hobbit reichte Balin atemlos den unterschriebenen Vertrag

Eljas Blick fiel auf Thorin, welcher sich majestätisch auf seinem Pony umwandte und über die bepelzte Schulter rief, man möge dem Hobbit ein Pony geben.

Bilbo wehrte sich zuerst, aber Elja nickte Fili und Kili kurz zu, woraufhin sie den Hobbit kurzerhand aufhoben und auf eines der vollbepackten Ponys setzten.

Die junge Frau ließ sich etwas zurückfallen, neben Gandalf und den starr sitzenden Hobbit.

„Zahlen bitte!", rief sie in die Runde und prompt flogen ohne großes Gemurre, die prallgefüllten Geldbeutel durch die Luft, von welchen sie einen grinsend auffing.

„Meister Bilbo, sitzt nicht so verkrampft. Seid ganz locker, das Pony macht den Rest," versuchte sie ihm zu erklären, aber der Hobbit wühlte gerade in den Taschen seines Wamses.

„Bilbo?"

Mit entsetztem Miene hob Bilbo die Hand und ließ den gesamten Trupp anhalten.

„Haaalt! Haaalt! Wir müssen zurück, wir müssen zurück! Ich hab mein Taschentuch vergessen."

Elja sah genau wie Thorin die Augen verdrehte und konnte selbst kaum widerstehen dem Hobbit einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf zu verpassen.

Bofur riss großzügigerweise einen Fetzen von seiner Jacke ab und warf sie Bilbo zu.

„Hier. Benutzt das."

Der Trupp kam wieder in Bewegung.

„Woher habt ihr gelernt so zu reiten, Frau Eljathel?", fragte Bilbo als er sie von der Seite ansah.

„Oh, als ich noch bei meinem Vater in den Blauen Bergen wohnte, konnte ich es überhaupt nicht. Wisst ihr die meisten Zwerge hegen Misstrauen gegenüber Pferden, also lernte ich es dort nie. Aber als mein Vater dann starb und ich zu … meinen Verwandten im Osten zog, lernte ich zumindest mich auf einem alten Zelter gerade zu halten. Wirklich reiten lernte ich bei den Rohirrim. Vor einigen Jahren zog ich ins Reich der Pferdeherren, wo ich den Königssohn unterrichten sollte. Meine Eordhe hier," - sie tätschelte liebevoll den kräftigen Hals der Stute - ," wurde mir vom König geschenkt. Sie war viel zu klein für die großen Ritter Rohans, aber für mich war sie perfekt."

„Ihr seid wohl viel herumgekommen, im Gegensatz zu mir, Frau Eljathel,", murmelte der Hobbit niedergeschlagen.

„Nenn mich ruhig Elja, wenn ich dich Bilbo nennen darf."

„Selbstverständlich. Eigentlich stoßen Hobbits darauf an, wenn sie beginnen sich zu duzen, aber das können wir dieses eine Mal auslassen. Bevor ich noch betrunken vom Pferd falle."

„Dann lieber nicht, ja," lachte Elja," aber Bilbo, mach dir nichts draus, dass du noch nicht viel gesehen hast. Nur weil du selbst nicht daran glaubst, dass mehr in dir steckt, heißt es noch lange nicht, dass es auch stimmt."

„Meinst du?"

„Ich weiß es. Ein Freund von mir... ich traf in Iml – in Bruchtal. Aus Angst vor dem was er wirklich ist, hält er seine wahre Natur zu zurück. Er ist jemand ganz besonderes und ich denke, wenn er sich eines Tages traut aus sich heraus zu gehen und das zuzulassen was er wirklich ist, wird er Großes und Großartiges vollbringen. Und ganz genau so wird es auch bei dir sein, davon bin ich überzeugt."

Wehmütig dachte sich an Elessar zurück. Sie vermisste ihn und vermisste den jungen Theoden, den sie hatte zurücklassen müssen.

„Vermisst du ihn? Ist er dein... du weißt schon, liebst du ihn?"

Bestürzt lachte Elja auf.

„Um Himmels willen, nein. Er ist nur ein guter Freund von mir, der mich schon auf vielen Pfaden begleitete. Ich denke gerade an meinen Schüler, weißt du, ein junger Knabe, sehr intelligent, er hat mich vergöttert und ich ihn. Ihn vermisse ich auch."

„Ich werde mein Zuhause sicher auch bald vermissen," seufzte der Hobbit.

„Rohan ist nicht mein Zuhause. Ich liebe und vermisse es zwar, aber eine Heimat habe ich nicht. Die Heimat meines Vaters wurde zerstört und die Heimat meiner Mutter habe ich nie gesehen. Ich bin Zeit meines Lebens viel umhergereist, blieb auch oft mehrere Jahre an einem Ort, aber daheim war ich nirgendwo."

* * *

Thorin lauschte auf die Worte, die Eljathel direkt hinter ihm mit Bilbo sprach.

Etwas sollte in dem Hobbit stecken? Er konnte das kaum glauben, schließlich war der Hobbit bereits in Ohnmacht gefallen bevor sie seine Höhle verließen und hatte tatsächlich den ganzen Trupp wegen dem Vergessen eines _Taschentuchs_ angehalten.

Das Mädchen sollte lieber aufhören ihm irgendetwas einzureden, bevor der Hobbit noch anfing selbst daran zu glauben.

Die Sonne ging langsam unter und die ersten Grillen fingen an ihr allabendlichen Lied zu zirpen.

Er hob die Hand und ließ den Trupp anhalten.

„Halt. Wir bleiben hier für die Nacht. Kili, mach ein Feuer."

Beim Abendessen fiel Thorin auf, dass Elja schon wieder bei seinen beiden jungen Neffen saß.

Ein winziger Stich Eifersucht durchfuhr ihn, aber er schüttelte ihn schnell wieder ab.

Worüber sollte er schon mit dem Mädchen reden können?

Er hätte sie gern nach ihrem Vater gefragt, sein Name kam ihm bekannt vor.

Und er brannte geradezu vor Neugier was ihre Herkunft betraf.

Es kam nicht oft vor, dass ein Zwerg eine Menschenfrau zum Weib nahm.

Doch sein Neffe Fili kam ihm zuvor und fragte nach ihrem Vater.

„Ja, er lebte bis zu Smaugs Überfall in Erebor. Er war nur ein einfacher Mienenarbeiter. Aber auf eins war er sehr stolz: Er war derjenige der den Arkenstein in der unergründlichen Dunkelheit des Berges fand."

Er hatte doch gewusst, dass er den Namen Uthrems schon einmal gehört hatte.

Eljathel schien in Plauderlaune zu sein.

„Er zog mit vielen anderen Zwergen unter der Führung unseres werten Thorins hier durch den Grünwald, wo er meine Mutter traf. Er nahm sie mit sich über die Nebelberge über den Pass von Celeborn und die ganze Nord-Süd-Straße hinauf mit in die Blauen Berge. Sie lebten dort einige Jahre bis, nunja, bis ich geboren wurde und meine Mutter bei meiner Geburt starb. Ich blieb bei meinem Vater bis auch er letztendlich starb. Von da an war ich nur auf Reisen durch ganz Mittelerde."

Kili legte seine Hand mitfühlend auf ihre Schulter.

„Tut mir leid, das mit deinen Eltern. Alle hier haben Familienmitglieder verloren."

Thorin dachte über ihre Worte nach. Vielleicht war Elja wegen ihres Vaters ihrem Abenteuer beigetreten. Ihr Vater war aus Erebor und sie hatte niemals seine Heimat gesehen.

Und ihre Mutter? Woher stammte ihre Mutter? Vielleicht aus der Menschenstadt Thal, dachte er sich.


	5. Nass

Eljathel schaute zum Himmel empor. Seit Tagen ritten sie bei strahlendem Sonnenschein über grüne Hügel und nun waren sie am Rand der Wetterberge angelangt.

Sie schliefen neben einem Abgrund, hatten ein Feuer gemacht und gut zu Abend gegessen.

Jetzt war von allen Seiten ein Schnarchen zu hören, denn nur wenige von ihnen waren wach.

Bilbo wähnte sich unbeobachtet und stahl sich mit einem Apfel heimlich zu seinem Pony, welches er letztendlich doch liebgewonnen hatte.

Ein Kreischen aus der Ferne ließ den Hobbit aufschrecken.

„Was war das?"

„Orks."

„Orks?", fragte Bilbo entsetzt.

Sie bemerkte wie Thorin, der sitzend eingeschlafen war, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen aufschreckte.

Fili und Kili versuchten dem Hobbit Angst mit Geschichten über Orks einzujagen, aber Thorin unterbrach sie wütend.

„Haltet ihr einen Orkangriff bei Nacht etwa für einen Scherz?"

Fili und Kili senkten beschämt die Köpfe und entschuldigten sich.

Der Zwergenkönig schritt anscheinend Gedanken verloren an den Abgrund.

Eine leichte Brise ließ seine Haare wehen und Balin erzählte die Geschichte, wie Thorin seinen Großvater verlor, seinen Beinamen „Eichenschild" bekam und Moria zurückeroberte.

Alle Zwerge waren erwacht und aufgestanden um der Geschichte ihres Königs Respekt zu zollen, doch es dauerte nicht lange bis nur noch Thorin und Eljathel wach waren.

Selbst Gandalf war in einen leichten Schlummer gefallen, wenn auch mit offenen Augen, wie es bei Zauberern üblich war.

Elja strich sich die wehenden Locken aus dem Gesicht und lief hinüber zu Thorin, der immer noch am Abgrund stand und in die Dunkelheit starrte.

Sie stellte sich gerade neben ihn, sie spürte wie der Pelz seines Umhangs ihren Arm kitzelte.

„Thorin? Was ist mit Eurem Vater geschehen?"

Der Zwergenkönig blickte sie von der Seite traurig an. Es war das erste Mal, dass Elja ihn so sah.

„Mein Vater wurde getötet."

„Er hat euch kein leichtes Erbe hinterlassen", sagte sie leise.

„Es war meine Entscheidung aufzubrechen um den Erebor zurück zu erobern. Mein Volk ist glücklich in den Blauen Bergen, aber... Erebor... Erebor ist unsere Heimat, egal wie lange wir es nicht mehr erblickt haben."

„Ich hoffe der Berg ist das alles wert."

„Eljathel, wenn Ihr ihn erst einmal seht. Den Einsamen Berg. Euer Zwergenblut wird singen vor Glück, wenn ihr durch die steinernen Hallen lauft, den reich geschmückten Thronsaal durchschreitet, es ist mit nichts auf dieser Welt zu vergleichen."

„Wir werden sehen."

Es regnete, es schüttete, es goss.

Alles war vollkommen durchnässt und aufgeweicht, sie alle waren triefnass bis auf die Haut. Eljathel hoffte, dass wenigstens die Rucksäcke den strömenden Fluten standgehalten hatten, damit sie noch trockene Klamotten und etwas zu essen hatten.

Vor Kälte schlotternd saß sie auf ihrem Pferd und presste die Schenkel an Eodhre in der Hoffnung sich etwas an der Stute wärmen zu können.

Es wurde schon dunkel als sie an einen eiskalten Fluss kamen, den sie überqueren mussten.

Er war nicht zu tief, aber sehr wild aufgrund der Wassermassen, die die Berge hinunterfluteten, so wild, dass die Ponys sich scheuten ihn zu passieren.

Also musste jeder von ihnen absteigen und ihre Tiere am Zügel und mit beruhigenden Worten durch die Fluten führen.

Eljathel durchfuhr es grauenvoll als sie rückwärts gehend, die Hand auf der weichen Nase Eodhres in das bitterkalte Wasser auf den spitzen Kies trat. Ihre Stiefel hatte sie ausgezogen und an den Sattel gebunden, sonst hätte es mehrere Tage gedauert bis das weiche Leder wieder ganz trocken gewesen wäre.

Bald stand ihr das Wasser bis unters Kinn und es stach eisig mit tausenden von Nadeln in ihre Haut.

Doch sie blieb ganz ruhig um das Pferd nicht zu erschrecken, würde sie hier durchgehen, würden sie wahrscheinlich beide ertrinken.

Sie schaute den Fluss hoch und runter um sich zu vergewissern, dass es auch alle schaffen würden.

Fili führte sein und Bilbos Pferd über den Fluss, da der Hobbit nicht absteigen konnte, er war zu klein und würde im tiefen Wasser untergehen.

Zu ihrer Überraschung saß Thorin auf seinem Gaul und überquerte reitend den Fluss.

Gerademal bis zum Knie reichte ihm das kalte Nass, bemerkte Elja neidisch.

Und wie sie so auf den Zwergenkönig starrte, trat sie unachtsam auf einen scharfen Stein.

Ein elbischer Fluch entwich ihr noch, bevor sie fiel und mit dem Kopf untertauchte.

Mit festem Griff packte sie jemand am Kragen und zog sie wie einen nassen Sack aus dem Wasser.

Sie sah Thorins wütenden Blick und bevor sie sich versah, hob er sie hoch und setzte sie vor sich auf sein Pferd.

Eodhre hatte bereits von selbst in ihrer Panik den Fluss überquert und stand schnaubend am anderen Ufer.

Elja fror erbärmlich und lehnte sich ohne Nachzudenken an den warmen Körper hinter ihr.

Sie hörte wie Thorin etwas auf zwergisch murmelte, was sie eindeutig mit „Frauen!" übersetzen konnte, aber es kümmerte sie nicht. Ihr fielen bereits vor Erschöpfung die Augen zu und sie spürte gerade noch wie der König seinen Mantel öffnete und ihn um sie beide legte.

Dann wurde alles schwarz.

Thorin band die Zügel des nun herrenlosen Pferdes an seinen Sattel und gab den Befehl weiter zu reiten.

Fili und Kili warfen ihm seltsame Blicke zu, die er nicht zu deuten wusste und schenkte den beiden keine Beachtung.

Von oben sah er die Gänsehaut auf Eljas Nacken und zog seinen Mantel fester um die beiden.

Ihm war beinahe das Herz stehen geblieben, als er Eljas Pferd wiehern hörte und ihren nassen Lockenschopf nicht mehr oberhalb der Strömung sah.

Er hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass sie nichts als Ärger bedeutete!

Aber jetzt lehnte sie an seiner Brust, der Duft ihrer dampfenden Haare stieg ihm in die Nase und unwillkürlich legte er ihr den Arm um die Taille.

Direkt am anderen Ufer machten sie ihr Lager für die Nacht.

Noch nicht einmal Oin und Gloin schafften es ein Feuer zu entfachen bei dieser Nässe.

Und egal wie sehr sie Gandalf dazu drängten den Regen zu stoppen, er beharrte darauf es nicht zu können.

Thorin hob die immer noch schlafende Eljathel von seinem Gaul und wusste nicht wohin mit ihr.

Der grasbedeckte Boden schwamm geradezu im Regenwasser, alles war nass, nirgends ein trockener Flecken um sie hinzulegen.

Sie trug keine Stiefel, bemerkte er und entdeckte sie dann an ihrem Sattel.

„Das sieht mir nach einem bösen Schnitt aus", murmelte der tropfnasse Bilbo, der herangetreten war und Eljas linken Fuß betrachtete,"sie muss auf einen scharfkantigen Stein getreten sein. Hebt sie noch kurz, ich verbinde die Wunde."

Etwas perplex stand Thorin mit der jungen Frau in den Armen neben den Pferden, während Bilbo die Wunde sorgfältig verband.

Seine Neffen starrten ihn immer noch seltsam an und Balin konnte sein Grinsen auch nicht verbergen.

„Ein seltener Anblick, Thorin, ein seltener Anblick!," kicherte er.

„Sei bloß still," knurrte der große Zwerg zurück.

Er wandte sich an den Zauberer.

„Gandalf, meinst du nicht du könntest wenigstens Elja trocken zaubern?"

„Tut mir leid, lieber Thorin, auch das liegt nicht in meiner Macht."

„Gandalf, sieh dir das Mädchen doch mal an, sie ist so dünn und zerbrechlich, sie wird noch krank oder erfriert sogar. Wir Zerge halten die Kälte schon aus, aber sie? _Du_ hast sie schließlich angeschleppt, also tu auch was, dass sie uns nicht abhanden kommt, wo du doch meinst sie würde uns so nützlich sein," grollte er.

Aber der Zauberer stützte sich nur auf seinen Stock und meinte knapp, das läge nicht in seiner Macht.

Schwer ausatmend ließ sich Thorin also auf den Boden unter einem Baum sinken, Elja auf dem Schoß, um sie warm zu halten.

Er dachte er würde kein Auge zu tun.

Elja erwachte allmählich.

Sie streckte sich ausgiebig und drückte ihr Gesicht noch einmal in das warme Kissen, das herrlich duftete. Ein Stück Metall schien darauf genäht zu sein, das kühl an ihre Wange drückte.

Verwirrt hob sie den Kopf und blickte auf das Kissen, das kein Kissen war.

Sie saß auf dem Schoß von Thorin, König unter dem Berg, einem schlafenden Zwerg.

Ihr entfuhr ein Schrei, der die Vögel auffliegen ließ.

„WAS ZUM?"

Thorin erwachte mit einem Ruck und starrte sie erschrocken an.

„Was bei allen guten Geistern habt Ihr euch dabei gedacht? Ihr könnt doch nicht einfach... Ihr, also Ihr...!", rief sie, fand aber nicht die passenden Worte um ihren Schock auszudrücken.

Wie um Himmels Willen war sie auf Thorin Eichenschilds Schoß gelandet?

„Du bist in den Fluss gefallen, hast dich am Fuß verletzt und wärst ohne die Hilfe von Thorin bestimmt ertrunken oder erfroren. Also zügle dich lieber, bevor du etwas sagst, das du bereuen könntest", sagte Gandalf ruhig, der plötzlich neben ihr stand.

„Also... Ähm...", stammelte Elja ganz verwirrt und blickte zwischen dem starren Thorin und Gandalf hin und her und fing sich dann schließlich.

Sie wandte sich mit brennenden Wangen zu Thorin und konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen.

„Ich danke Euch, Thorin Eichenschild. Ich stehe in Eurer Schuld."

Aber Thorin wandte sich ohne ein Wort von ihr ab und lief zu Bombur hinüber, welcher dabei war ein spärliches Frühstück zuzubereiten.

„Ich habe ihn beleidigt, nicht wahr, Mithrandir?"

„Allerdings."

„Das wollte ich nicht. Ich war nur so erschrocken..."

„Ich weiß. Man erlebt es nicht jeden Tag, dass Thorin Eichenschild eine seiner weicheren Seiten zeigt."

Nach einem hastigen Frühstück kramte Elja in ihren Taschen und holte trockene Wäsche hervor.

Die Zwerge hatten sich wohl noch nachts umgezogen, aber sie trug immer noch die feuchte Kleidung mit der sie in den Fluss gefallen war.

Schnell schlüpfte sie hinter einen dichten Busch und zog sich das Mieder und die Bluse aus.

Ein doppeltes Kichern ertönte und zwei dumpfe Schläge hallten nach.

„Fili! Kili! Ihr solltet euch schämen!"

Die hochroten Köpfe der Brüder tauchten aus dem Busch vor ihr auf, Thorin stand vor ihnen und funkelte sie böse an.

„Verschwindet! Auf der Stelle!"

Er wandte den Blick zu Elja, die sich ihr trockenes Hemd vor den Oberkörper hielt.

„Entschuldigt meine Neffen, sie sind noch jung. Ihr müsst denken.."

„Nein, nein, ist schon gut", unterbrach ihn Elja.

Thorin nickte und drehte sich um zurück zum Lager, aber die junge Frau streckte ihre Hand aus und griff seinen Unterarm.

„Thorin, wartet. Es tut mir leid, dass ich Euch angeschrien habe, es lag nicht in meiner Absicht Euch zu beleidigen. Ich weiß Ihr mögt mich nicht und dennoch habt Ihr mich gerettet."

Nachdenklich blickte er sie an.

„Es liegt nicht daran, dass ich dich nicht leiden kann. Ich denke nur, dass du dich unnötig in Gefahr begibst und uns dabei nicht viel nützt."

„Ich denke nicht, dass es unnötig ist. Was den Nutzen angeht, das werden wir noch sehen."

Sie schaute dem Zwerg fest in die Augen und bemerkte, dass er Schwierigkeiten hatte ihren Blick zu erwidern. Er war auch ganz leicht rot geworden.

„Du solltest dir was anziehen", krächzte er, wand sich aus ihrem Griff und rannte dann förmlich davon.

Elja blickte verwirrt an sich runter und hätte beinahe wieder geflucht.

Ja, man sah ganz eindeutig, dass ihr sehr kalt war.


	6. Stinkende Biester!

Sie ritten gerade den Hang eines Hügels hinauf, als sie zu einem verfallenen Hof kamen.

Gandalf stieg gleich als erstes ab und erkundete die Ruine, als kannte er den Ort.

„Ein Bauer und seine Familie haben hier gelebt."

„Sie sind bestimmt weggezogen, Gandalf", meinte Elja und schaute sich ebenfalls um.

„Und haben all ihr Hab und Gut zurückgelassen?", antwortete der Zauberer und deutete um sich.

Überall lagen zerstreut Alltagsgegenstände, ein Kamm, einige Schüsseln und Werkzeuge.

Thorin gab knapp Anweisungen ein Lager aufzuschlagen und kam dann zu ihnen hinüber.

„Ich glaube es wäre klüger weiterzuziehn. Wir könnten zum verborgenen Tal reiten", schlug Gandalf vor. Verwundert lauschte Elja auf. Gandalf wollte nach Imladris?

„Ich habe es dir schon gesagt, wir gehen nicht in die Nähe von diesem Ort", meinte Thorin düster.

„Wieso nicht? Die Elben sind hilfsbereit. Dort könnten wir essen , schlafen, uns Rat holen!"

„Ich brauche keinen Rat von denen!", entgegnete der Zwergenkönig.

„Wir haben eine Karte, die wir nicht lesen können, Herr Elrond könnte uns helfen", beharrte der Zauberer.

Thorins Miene verdüsterte sich.

„Helfen. Ein Drache hat den Erebor angegriffen. Welche Hilfe kam von den Elben? Orks plünderten Moria, schändeten unsere heiligen Hallen. Die Elben haben nur tatenlos zugesehen und du verlangst, dass ich eben jene aufsuche die meinen Großvater verrieten. Meinen Vater verrieten!"

„Du bist keiner von beiden! Ich gab dir Karte und Schlüssel nicht, damit du an der Vergangenheit festhältst!

„Ich wusste nicht dass sie dir gehört haben", grollte Thorin.

Daraufhin erwiderte Gandalf nichts mehr und verließ Flüche murmelnd das Lager.

„Wieso kann Gandalf nicht einsehen, dass wir Zwerge nichts mit Elben zu tun haben wollen?", knurrte Thorin in seinen Bart, eher an sich selbst gerichtet als an Elja, die noch immer neben ihm stand.

„Weil er genauso stur ist, wie Ihr es seid."

Wütend blickte Thorin auf.

„Stur? Ich bin stur? Ich habe einfach nur keine Lust mich mit Verrätern abzugeben! Dein Vater war ein Zwerg, hasste er die Elben nicht genauso wie alle anderen?", fragte er.

„Nein. Nein, dass tat er nicht", murmelte sie und wandte sich dann ab von Thorin, der ihr erstaunt hinterher sah.

* * *

Thorin löffelte gerade seinen Eintopf, als Fili und Kili keuchend durch die Büsche auf ihren Lagerplatz stürzten.

„Schnell! Schnell! Die Trolle haben Bilbo!"

Der Zwergenkönig sprang auf und zog sein Schwert.

„Trolle?!"

Sie rannten los, den jüngsten Brüdern hinterher.

Währenddessen berichteten sie, wie die Ponys abhanden gekommen waren und dass Bilbo hinterhergegangen war.

Durch die dichten Bäume, die zum Teil vollständig entwurzelt waren, konnte Thorin schon den Schein eines lodernden Feuers sehen.

„Versteckt euch!", befahl er und alle duckten sich hinter die Büsche, wobei er darauf achtete, dass Elja neben ihm war.

Es waren drei. Drei stinkende Trolle, die sich anscheinend gerade um ein Abendessen bemühten.

Der Hobbit war seltsamerweise mit Schleim bedeckt, von dem Thorin lieber nicht wissen wollte woher er stammte.

Die Trolle versuchten gerade herauszufinden, ob Bilbo alleine war oder ob er Begleitung hatte, als Kili wohl die Nerven durchbrannten.

Er stürzte aus seinem Versteck und schrie rau, dass sie den Hobbit runterlassen sollten.

Er hackte mit seinem Schwert auf den Fuss des einen Trolls und prompt warf ein anderer ihm Bilbo vor den Latz.

Doch bevor sie seinen Neffen packen konnten, stieß Thorin einen Schlachtruf aus und sprang mitten unter die Trolle.

Alle gingen auf die stinkenden Biester los, Thorin mit Elja Rücken an Rücken, die wutentbrannt die Axt ihres Vaters schwang. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie so kämpfen könnte.

Bilbo konnte unterdessen die Ponys befreien, wurde dann aber von zwei Bergtrollen gefangen.

Alles wurde still, als sie drohten den Meisterdieb in Stücke zu reißen und trotzig mussten sie ihre Waffen fallen lassen.

Und bevor sie es begreifen konnten, waren sie allesamt in Säcke gesteckt und gestapelt worden.

Die Hälfte der Zwerge und Elja wurden ihrer Rüstung entledigt und an einen Spieß gebunden.

„Kuck nur, das Frauchen, das wird ein zarter Bissen. Schade, dass sie so klein ist, Mädchen sind so schmackhaft und zart. Was könnte nur dazu passen?", lispelte einer der Trolle.

Thorin wurde speiübel und wer genau hinsah, erkannte den grünen Schimmer, der um seine Nase auftauchte, als er daran dachte, jemand würde vor seinen Augen Elja fressen.

„Lasst sie uns rösten und dann streuen wir eine Prise Salbei über den Braten."

Hin und her diskutierten die Trolle, wie die Zwerge und Elja wohl zuzubereiten waren, während Thorin vergeblich versuchte sich aus seinem Sack zu befreien.

Verfluchte Trolle, wenn sie ihr auch nur ein Haar krümmten!

Auf einmal sprang jedoch der Hobbit vor und erstaunt wandte sich alle Aufmerksamkeit ihm zu.

„Ihr macht einen furchtbaren Fehler!"

Und Bilbo begann doch tatsächlich den Trollen Kochtipps für Zwerge zu geben!

Häuten! Thorin schwor sich, wenn er den Hobbit noch einmal in die Finger bekommen würde, dann...

„Würmer? Wir haben keine Würmer!"

Würmer?!

Thorin blickte erbost auf und traf dann den Blick von Elja, die gefesselt am Spieß hing und ihn mit großen Augen auf etwas hinzuweisen wollen schien.

Würmer! Natürlich.

Er trat Kili kräftig in den Rücken und starrte ihn an, bis auch sein Neffe und der Rest endlich verstand.

„Ich... Ich hab Würmer so dick wie mein Arm!", schrie Oin und die anderen stimmten mit ein.

„DER TAG SOLL EUCH TREFFEN!", rief Gandalf, der plötzlich aus dem Nichts auftauchte und mit seinem Stab einen Felsen spaltete, der das erste Licht des Tages fernhielt.

Warmes Sonnenlicht flutete auf die Lichtung.

Die Trolle versuchten sich zu schützen, aber es war zu spät.

Knackend und rieselnd wurden sie zu dem Stein aus dem sie gemacht waren und standen für immer still.

Jubel brach aus und Gandalf machte sich daran alle zu befreien, Thorin zuallererst.

Dieser machte sich sogleich daran den Spieß vom Feuer herunterzuholen, bevor seine Freunde und Elja geröstet wurden.

Mit einem Ruck Schob er seine Klinge unter die Seile und zerschnitt sie.

Erleichtert schüttelten alle die Fesseln ab und suchten ihre Kleidung zusammen.

Er bemerkte wie hochrot Eljas Kopf war als sie endlich ihre Bluse über das dünne Hemdchen zog, dass sie darunter getragen hatte.

Thorin erwischte sich dabei wie er sie anstarrte und auch der Rest der Zwerge konnte es nicht sein lassen einen kleinen Blick auf ihre nackte, glatte Haut zu werfen.

Wütend auf sich selbst, hieb er Kili, der ihm am nächsten stand, auf den Hinterkopf.

„Zieh dich lieber an, anstatt in der Gegend herumzustieren, du pubertierender Zwerg!"

Er drehte sich um bei dem hohlen Geräusch, dass Gandalf verursachte als er mit seinem Stab gegen einen der Trolle schlug.

„Wo warst du übrigens abgeblieben?", fragte Thorin ihn.

„Einen Blick vorauswerfen", antwortete der Zauberer.

„Was hat dich zurückgebracht?"

„Der Blick nach hinten."

* * *

Elja schmunzelte als sie Gandalfs Antwort mitbekam, runzelte aber gleich darauf die Stirn, als Thorin meinte Bilbo würde ihnen nichts nützen.

Hatte er überhaupt nicht verstanden, dass sie nur wegen seinem Ablenkungsmanöver noch am Leben waren?

Sturer Zwerg!

Sie ging auf die beiden zu.

„Gandalf, wo kamen denn die Trolle nur her? Ich dachte wir wären noch in einigermaßen sicheren Gegenden!", fragte sie.

„Sie müssen von den Ettenöden gekommen sein.", murmelte der Gefragte.

„Seit wann wagen sich Bergtrolle so weit in den Süden?", fragte Thorin nachdenklich.

„Hm, dass haben sie ewig nicht getan", Gandalfs Miene verdüsterte sich," eine dunklere Macht herrschte damals über dieses Land."

Sie warfen sich bedeutungsschwangere Blicke zu, die Elja nicht ganz deuten konnte.

Spielten sie etwa auf den Hexenkönig an?

Das war so lange her und tot war er auch!

Indessen schlussfolgerten der Zauberer und Thorin, dass es eine Höhle geben müsse, in der die Trolle bei Tage Schutz gesucht hatten und es dauerte nicht lange bis die Zwerge sie entdeckten.

Elja hob sich angewidert die Nase zu als ihr der faulige Geruch der Trollhöhle entgegenschlug und betrat nur widerwillig das schmutzige Erdloch.

Allerlei Dinge lagen in der Höhle verstreut, Nutzloses, Alltagsgegenstände und auch glitzernde Kostbarkeiten, eins wie das andere in Kisten gestopft.

Die Trolle hatten offenbar nicht den Wert ihrer Beute einschätzen konnten und hatten wahllos alles mitgenommen und gehortet was sie in die dicken Finger bekommen konnten.

Angeekelt verscheuchte Elja ein paar Fliegen und hustete ob des Gestanks.

Die Zwerge untersuchten begierig die Schätze, während Gandalf und Thorin etwas abseits die Waffensammlung der Trolle begutachteten.

Elja trat näher an die Schatztruhen und warf einen neugierigen Blick hinein.

„Wäre doch schade das alles herumliegen zu lassen, wo es jeder mitnehmen kann", bemerkte Bofur.

Elja grinste," Du meinst so wie ihr?"

Gloin grinste ebenfalls:"Seh ich auch so. Nori? Hol eine Schaufel."

Sie wollten gerade die Truhe in das Loch stecken als Elja etwas entdeckte und die Hand danach ausstreckte.

Einen winzigen Ring holte sie aus der Kiste hervor, golden, besetzt mit einem milchigweißen, grünschillernden Opal.

„Meine Güte, welchem Hobbitkind soll dieser Ring denn schon passen?", grunzte Nori, der sich neben sie stellte.

Elja warf ihm einen Blick mit hochgezogener Augenbraue zu und streifte sich dann den schmalen Goldreif über den linken Zeigefinger. Er passte perfekt.

Nori lachte, nahm ihre Hand und zeigte sie Gloin, der den Ring neugierig besah.

„Sie dir das an, Gloin, der Ring ist so klein als gehöre er in ein Uhrwerk und ihr passt er an den Finger!", lachte er und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann soll sie ihn auch behalten, muss wohl für sie bestimmt sein", lachte der rothaarige Zwerg und schüttete das Erdloch zu.

Thorin schritt an ihnen vorbei, ein elbisches Schwert in der Hand, was Elja gleich an der feinen Schmiedekunst erkannte. Sie selbst hatte ein solches Schwert, hatte es aber in Imladris zurückgelassen als sie Bruchtal verlassen hatte. Es war eher ihre Axt auf die sie sich verließ.

Ihr Vater hatte sie eigenhändig geschmiedet, damals als er noch jung gewesen war und noch in Erebor lebte.

„Nichts wie raus aus diesem widerwärtigen Loch.", murrte Thorin und kletterte den steilen Eingang hinauf.

Elja folgt ihm und besah sich noch einmal ihren erbeuteten Ring.

Jemand nahm beinahe vorsichtig ihre Finger in seine Hand und als sie aufblickte war es Thorin, der den Blick auf das Schmuckstück senkte.

Ihre Finger kribbelten unter der Berührung seiner rauen, warmen Hand und sie spürte wie ihre Ohren vor Röte heiß wurden.

„Er ist sehr fein gearbeitet, Eljathel. Wer mag so einen kleinen Ring gefertigt haben und für wen? Darf ich?"

Sie sah auf und nickte. Behutsam zog er ihr den Ring vom Finger und betrachtete die Innenseite.

„Siehst du? Innen sind feine Runen eingearbeitet. Altzwergisch, wenn mich meine Augen nicht trügen. Ich kann es leider nicht lesen, aber es muss ein Zwerg gewesen sein, der diesen Ring schmiedete."

„Ein Zwerg? Keine Zwergenfrau hat Finger um diesen Ring zu tragen", meinte Elja leise und beobachtete genau, wie Thorin den Ring zurück auf ihren Finger steckte.

„Vielleicht...", setzte Thorin an, aber er wurde unterbrochen.

Vögel flogen kreischend auf.

„Da kommt etwas!", rief jemand und alle zogen alarmiert ihre Waffen.

Elja nahm ihre Axt vom Rücken und rannte hinter den anderen her in den Wald in die Richtung aus der die Geräusche kamen.

Ein lautes Knacken und Rascheln ertönte aus einer Richtung, als plötzlich zu ihrer aller Erstaunen ein von Kaninchen gezogener Schlitten aus dem Gehölz hervorbrach, auf dem ein verwildert und verwirrt aussehender Mann stand, der wie am Spieß „Diebe! Zeter! Mordio!" schrie.

„Radagast!", rief Gandalf aus.

Radagast? Radagast, der Braune?


	7. Hetzjagd

Der braune Zauberer war eindeutig furchtbar aufgeregt und stammelte, er hätte Gandalf gesucht, etwas würde ganz und gar nicht stimmen.

Alle lauschten gebannt auf das was der braune Zauberer zu sagen hatte, aber er hatte es offensichtlich vergessen.

_Zauberer!_, dachte Elja kopfschüttelnd.

Dafür zog ihm Gandalf eine kleine Stabschrecke aus dem Mund, was sie erschauern ließ.

Mithrandir nahm Radagast beim Arm und führte ihn ein Stück weg von den lauschenden Zwergen, aber Elja spitzte die Ohren und hörte jedes Wort.

Der Grünwald war krank geworden. Die Heimat ihrer Mutter war von riesigen, unheilbringenden Spinnen besetzt.

Und nicht zuletzt er lag auf ihrem Weg.

Der braune Zauberer berichtete davon, dass die Spinnen sich in der ehemaligen Festung des Hexenkönigs eingenistet hatten, seitdem dort hausten und Schrecken und Tod im Wald verbreiteten.

Er war dort auch auf den heraufbeschwörten Geist eines Toten gestoßen und hatte ihm etwas abgenommen. Ein Nekromant wäre aus dem Schatten getreten, berichtete er.

Er überreichte Gandalf wohl etwas, aber er sagte nicht was.

Elja war schockiert über das was sie gehört hatte.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie nirgendwo hin und dachte nach.

Der Hexenkönig von Angmar. Er war ein Diener Saurons gewesen, der im letzten Zeitalter beinahe ganz Mittelerde gestürzt hätte.

Und wer war der Nekromant, so mächtig, dass er über einen König bestimmen konnte?

Ein Heulen, bei dem alle unwillkürlich eine Gänsehaut bekamen, riss Elja aus ihren Gedanken

„War das ein Wolf? Gibt es Wölfe hier draußen?", fragte Bilbo, der panisch um sich blickte.

Bofur packte seinen Schlachthammer.

„Wölfe? Nein, das ist kein Wolf..."

Aus dem Nichts sprang ein gewaltiges Tier zwischen die Zwerge und Elja duckte sich mit Bilbo nur knapp unter seinen krallenbewehrten Pfoten hinweg.

Thorin schwang sein glänzendes Schwert und rammte die Klinge tief in den pelzigen Hals des Untiers.

Direkt hinter ihm tauchte ein zweites auf, Kili schoss ihm einen Pfeil zwischen die Augen und Dwalin gab ihm den Rest.

Mit einem Ruck zog Thorin die Klinge aus dem Kadaver.

„Wargspäher! Dann kann die Orkmeute nicht weit sein", knurrte er.

„Orkmeute?", fragte Bilbo ängstlich.

Gandalf wandte sich plötzlich wutentbrannt an Thorin.

„Wem außer deiner Sippe hast du von deinem Vorhaben erzählt?!"

„Niemandem", antwortete ihr Anführer ruhig.

„Wer weiß davon?!", hakte Gandalf nach.

„Niemand, ich schwöre es!", beteuerte Thorin ernst," was in Durins Namen geht hier vor sich?"

„Man macht Jagd auf euch!", entgegnete Mithrandir.

„Wir müssen hier verschwinden", raunte Dwalin drängend.

„Können wir nicht! Die Ponys sind durchgegangen!", rief Ori, der sich nach ihnen umwand.

Eodhre! Eljas Muskeln spannten sich an. Sie würden rennen müssen. Die Warge würden schneller sein, aber sie zwang sich nicht daran zu denken.

Radagast schwang sich auf seinen sonderbaren Schlitten und fuhr voraus, in der Absicht die Orks von ihrer Spur wegzulocken.

Dann rannten sie los.

Aus dem Wald kamen sie auf eine hügelige Graslandschaft, wo nur wenige Felsen und Bäume Schutz boten.

Nur wenige Meter neben ihnen raste plötzlich Radagast vorbei, gefolgt von einer Horde Orks und Thorin blieb abrupt vor ihr stehen.

Mit einem Arm hielt er sie zurück und drückte sie rückwärts an eine Felswand.

„Vorsicht!"

Dann rannten sie weiter, Gandalf führte sie an.

Elja wusste auch wohin. Der Zauberer führte sie zum verborgenen Tal, es war ganz in der Nähe, das wusste sie.

Er schien es allerdings nicht sagen zu wollen, er ignorierte Thorins Fragen und lief weiterhin voraus.

Sie versteckten sich gerade hinter einem riesigen Findling als ein Warg ihre Fährte fand und auf den Felsen kletterte.

Thorin gab Kili ein stummes Zeichen, aber der junge Zwerg traf den Warg nicht richtig mit seinem Pfeil.

Der angeschossene Warg verursachte einen ohrenbetäubenden Lärm und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Wargreiter auf ihre Position.

„Lauuuuuft!", schrie Gandalf und noch schneller als zuvor ging es über die felsigen Hügel.

Ein Fluch entwich Elja als sie spürte wie die Wunde unter ihrem Fuß wieder aufriss, aber Thorin packte ihren Ellbogen und verhinderte, dass sie fiel.

„Komm schon, schneller!"

Doch es hatte keinen Zweck. Die Warge waren zu schnell und bald hatten sie den Trupp weitläufig eingekreist.

Gehetzt um sich blickend, stellten sich alle Rücken an Rücken, mit gezückten Waffen, allesamt bereit in den Tod zu gehen.

„Wo ist Gandalf?!"

„Er hat uns im Stich gelassen!"

„Was für ein Quatsch!", schrie Elja wütend und hackte einem herangerittenen Ork tief in die Schulter. Sie glaubte einfach nicht, dass Gandalf sie ohne ein Wort im Stich lassen würde.

„Haltet Stand!", schrie Thorin und schwang sein Schwert.

Die Zwerge drängten enger zusammen und alle Hoffnung schien schon verloren, als Gandalfs Stimme hinter ihnen tönte.

„Hierher, ihr Narren!"

Er schien eine kleine Höhle gefunden zu haben.

Eilig rannten alle hinüber zum Eingang, Elja schubste Bilbo nach unten, damit er aus dem Schussfeld war.

„Thorin! Kili! Macht schon, beeilt euch!", schrie sie und wich einem heransausenden Pfeil aus.

Thorin rutschte gerade den steilen Eingang hinunter, als ein Horn ertönte, dessen Klang Elja beinahe Tränen der Erleichterung in die Augen trieb.

Ein stinkender Orkkadaver fiel durch den Eingang und blieb vor ihnen liegen.

Misstrauisch zog Thorin den Pfeil aus der Brust des Ungeheuers und betrachtete ihn angewidert.

„Elben," spie er aus.

Ori schlüpfte durch ein helles Loch an der Hinterseite der Höhle.

„Ich kann nicht sehen wohin der Pfad führt! Sollen wir ihm folgen?", fragte er laut.

„Natürlich!", antwortete Gloin und alle setzten sich in Bewegung dem schmalen Pfad zu folgen.

Elja warf Gandalf einen Blick mit hochgezogener Augenbraue zu, sie wusste genau wohin sie der Pfad führen würde.

Aber ob sie sich freute wieder nach Bruchtal zu kommen, wusste sie nicht genau.

Sie hatte dort gelebt, aber eine Heimat... war es nicht geworden.

Wenigstens auf Elrond und Arwen konnte sie sich freuen.

„Das wäre wohl das Klügste", raunte Gandalf, legte Elja eine große Hand auf die Schulter und wies sie an den anderen zu folgen.

Und endlich kamen sie ans Licht.

Allen stockte der Atem als das hellerleuchtete, verborgene Tal sich vor ihnen öffnete.

Elja lächelte. Sie hatte beinahe vergessen wie wunderschön und friedlich es hier war.

Sie folgten dem steilen Pfad hinunter, über die schmale Steinbrücke, die zum Eingang führte.

Ein jung aussehender Elb kam ihnen entgegen, Elja und Gandalf schritten auf ihn zu, wohingegen die Zwerge nur misstrauisch im Hintergrund blieben.

Sie erhaschte einen Blick auf Bilbos sprachlose, faszinierte Miene und konnte es nicht lassen zu lächeln.

Thorin war wütend. _Sehr _wütend. Sie hatte des kurze Streitgespräch zwischen ihm und Gandalf nur mit halben Ohr gehört, aber er hatte nicht gerade begeistert geklungen.

Was für ein sturer Zwerg, seufzte Elja innerlich.

Sie selbst freute sich nun auf ein weiches Federbett, auf Arwen, auf Elrond und auf ein gutes Essen.

Der Elb, den Gandalf als Lenmir erkannte, begrüßte Mithrandir.

Er meinte Elrond wäre nicht zuhause, aber kaum hatte er es ausgesprochen, ertönte wieder das Elbenhorn und berittene Elbenkrieger trabten in den Vorhof und umkreisten die Versammelten, die unnötigerweise ein wenig in Panik gerieten.

Am liebsten hätte Elja vor Thorin die Augen ob seines Misstrauens verdreht, aber sie konzentrierte sich auf die herannahenden Reiter.

Sie hatten ihre Ponys und ihre Pferde gefunden und mitgebracht.

Wenigstens hatte kein Warg ihre Eodhre gefressen!

Elja erkannte ganz klar Elrond, der abstieg und den Zauberer begrüßte und unter einem der Helme sah sie Arwens anmutiges Gesicht hervorscheinen, die ihr überrascht, aber erfreut zuzwinkerte.

Die Elbenschar hatte die Orks getötet, die sie verfolgt hatten.

Sie hätte Thorin am liebsten geschüttelt als er mit Elrond unfreundliche Worte tauschte, aber sie platzte beinahe vor Lachen, als Gloin dachte sie wären mit einer eigentlichen Einladung zum Essen beleidigt worden.

Die Zwerge folgten dem Zauberer und Herrn Elrond, und Elja schlüpfte unter Thorins Ellbogen hindurch um an die Seite des Elben zu gelangen, der sie genau wie seine Tochter überrascht begrüßte.

„Herrin Eljathel, es ist mir eine Freude dich zu sehen. Ich meinte dich in Rohan zu wissen, wie kamst du in die Gesellschaft von 13 Zwergen?"

„Herr Elrond, es ist schön auch Euch wieder zu sehen. Das habe ich wohl mal wieder Gandalf zu verdanken. Wo ist Arwen hin? Ich würde sie gerne noch vor dem Essen sehen. Ich habe Nachrichten für sie."

Die Miene des Elbs verdüsterte sich leicht, Elja biss sich auf die Zunge, sie wusste was er über die zarte Liebe zwischen Elessar und seiner Tochter dachte.

Nichtsdestotrotz verwies er sie auf den Garten.

„Gandalf, Thorin, ich muss ein paar alte Freunde besuchen", rief sie winkend, wandte sich dann ab und lief in eine andere Richtung.

Thorin wandte sich strinrunzelnd an den Zauberer.

„Gandalf. Wieso hat Elja Freunde in einem Elbenhaus?", fragte er ungläubig und verwirrt.

Der Zauberer sah ihn mal wieder mit unergründlicher Miene an.

„Das, mein junger Herr Zwerg, musst du sie selbst fragen."


	8. Talkin' 'bout love

Elja entdeckte Arwen in den Gärten.

„Arwen!", rief sie aus und rannte lachend auf die große Elbin zu.

Diese empfing sie mit offenen Armen und einem freundlichen Lächeln.

Die Halb-Zwergin reichte ihr gerade mal bis unter die Brust.

„Eljathel! Ich habe dich vermisst! Wie geht es dir? Deine Begleitung scheint mir recht interessant zu sein...", meinte die Elbin.

„Mir geht es gut, mal davon abgesehen, dass ich den ganzen Tag von Orks gejagt wurde und ich dringend ein Bad benötige," lachte sie," ich habe übrigens Nachrichten für dich."

Arwen wurde ein ganz klein wenig rot und fragte aufgeregt nach Aragorn.

„Es geht ihm gut, mach dir keine Sorgen. Er kämpft mit dem König gegen die Orks. Und er vermisst dich, er vermisst dich sogar unglaublich. Ich hörte ihn abends immer singen, traurig. Aber verlier nicht die Hoffnung, ich habe es ihm Gefühl, dass euer beider Glück sich bestimmt erfüllen wird."

Die Elbin seufzte und legte Elja den Arm um die schmalen Schultern.

Sie begannen einen Spaziergang durch den leicht verwilderten, aber wunderschönen Garten.

„Und bei dir Elja? Wie ist es mit so vielen Zwergen zu reisen? Ist vielleicht dein _Melethron_ darunter?"

Elja wurde auf der Stelle knallrot. Überrascht starrte Arwen sie an.

„Eljathel! Erzähl mir sofort alles!"

„Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen, wirklich nicht", beteuerte Elja," es gibt einen, der.. Ach es ist zum verrückt werden."

„Wer ist es?"

Die Halbzwergin wurde ganz kleinlaut, holte dann aber tief Luft und sagt: „Thorin Eichenschild."

Arwen riss die Augen auf:"Du verulkst mich! Der miesepetrigste, unfreundlichste, elbenhassende Zwerg aller Zeitalter?!"

„Ja."

„Bei Elbereth, was für ein Schlamassel."

„Denk dir bloß keine Geschichten aus, Arwen, es ist gar nichts passiert. Er hat mich vor dem Ertrinken und Erfrieren gerettet, hat mich nackt gesehen und meine Hand gehalten. Und ansonsten ist er etwa so erreichbar wie ein Stern. Ein schlecht gelaunter Stern. Es gab vielleicht ein, zwei Gelegenheiten bei denen er für kurze Zeit seine Mauern fallen ließ, aber nicht... in romantischer Hinsicht. Ich bin mir noch nicht einmal sicher, ob ich das wollte. Oder will."

Ihre Freundin starrte sie an.

„Und das nennst du _nichts_? Welcher von den Zwergen war er denn? Ich hab keine Übersicht gewonnen, bei den Massen. Wie sieht er aus?"

„Also... er ist ungewöhnlich groß für einen Zwerg, beinahe so groß wie du. Sein Haar ist rabenschwarz, wellig und sehr lang. An der Stirn hat er drei weiße Strähnen, was mir aber irgendwie gefällt. Ansonsten hat er eben die Statur einen Zwerges, muskelbepackt, große, raue Hände und wunderschöne Augen, er... Oh Arwen!", rief sie als sie erkannte, dass sie reingelegt worden war.

„Nach der Beschreibung kannst du einfach nicht mehr leugnen, dass da etwas ist", lachte ihre Freundin.

„Bis du davon angefangen hast, war es mir auch noch gar nicht bewusst!"

Schamlos grinste Arwen:" Ja, es ist wohl eine Gabe."

„Es würde sowieso nicht funktionieren, _melon. _Es gibt keinen der Elben so hasst wie er, wenn er von meiner Mutter wüsste, würde er mich hassen. Ich habe es keinem gesagt, Arwen."

„Ich verstehe", sagte Arwen, plötzlich traurigund nahm Eljas Hände," da stehen wir also, beides Frauen der unerfüllten Lie-..."

Ein lautes Knacken ließ sie beide herumfahren und Arwen entwich ein aufgeregtes, wirklich unelbisches Quieken.

Elja meinte sterben zu müssen. Vor ihnen stand Thorin. Thorin. THORIN.

Warum konnte der Blitz sie nicht einfach treffen.

Wütend stapfte der König unter dem Berg über knorrige Wurzeln und schlug tiefhängende Äste beiseite. Wie hatte Gandalf es wagen können ihn so auszutricksen?!

„..., wenn er von meiner Mutter wüsste, würde er mich hassen. Ich habe es keinem gesagt, Arwen."

Stocksteif blieb Thorin stehen als er Eljas Stimme erkannte und lauschte.

„Ich verstehe," sagte eine zweite Frau, die er nicht erkannte, traurig," da stehen wir also, beides Frauen der unerfüllten Lie-"

Sie stockte, als er versehentlich auf einen trockenen Stock trat und dieser laut zerbrach.

Beide Frauen, bei ihrem privaten Gespräch gestört, drehten sich erschrocken um und starrten ihn an.

Elja wurde weiß wie ein Laken und stolperte einige Schritte nach hinten.

Die Elbin griff sie am Arm: „Elja..es tut mir l-"

Aber das Mädchen drehte sich um und rannte davon.

Thorin starrte die Elbenfrau an.

„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht..."

„Was habt ihr gehört?", unterbrach sie ihn verletzt.

„Nur das mit ihrer Mutter und dass jemand sie hassen würde, wenn er von ihr wisse. Euren Satz habe ich nicht mehr fertig gehört. Also beinahe nichts.", beteuerte Thorin.

Die Elbin betrachtete ihn prüfend.

„Ihr solltet ihr vielleicht hinterher. Euch entschuldigen."

Thorin nickte knapp und lief dann in die Richtung, in der Elja verschwunden war und rief nach ihr.

„Elja! Eljathel!"

Als er sie fand, saß sie schluchzend neben einem gluckernden Fluss.

Schweigend setzte er sich neben sie.

Er war nie gut in so etwas gewesen. Er war ein Prinz, ein König. Leute entschuldigten sich bei _ihm_.

Aber jetzt war wohl er an der Reihe, doch sie mied seinen Blick.

„Elja, es tut mir leid, ich wollte euch nicht belauschen."

„Was hast du gehört, Zwerg?", fauchte sie nun wütend.

Er schluckte schwer.

„Nur dass jemand dich hassen würde, wenn er von deiner Mutter erführe. Mehr nicht. Aber Elja, ich bin mir sicher, wen auch immer du meinst, dass er dich nicht hassen könnte, egal ob deine Mutter nun vielleicht eine Verbrecherin oder ein Ork war. Du bist viel zu gut um gehasst werden zu können.", meinte er sanft.

„Wollen wir wetten?", schnaubte sie.

„Gut."

Die Frau neben ihm hob den Kopf und schaut ihn fest an.

„Meine Mutter hieß Eljathel, so wie ich. Sie war eine Waldelbin, liebte meinen Vater von ganzem Herzen und starb bei meiner Geburt. So. Wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob ihr mich noch genauso anseht wie vorher. Mit einem Blutsverräter als Vater und einer Elbenhure als Mutter."

Thorin schluckte schwer.

Er wusste nicht was er denken sollte.

Er hatte Eljathel lieb gewonnen auf ihrer bisherigen Reise.

Sie hatte Willensstärke und ihre Kampfkunst bewiesen und es kribbelte ihn immer noch wenn er daran dachte wie sie bei ihm auf seinem Gaul gesessen hatte, den Kopf an seine Brust gelehnt.

Und jetzt saß sie neben ihm, halb Zwergin, halb Elbin, ihre grünen Augen und ihr weiches Gesicht gezeichnet von den Tränen, die sie wegen ihm vergossen hatte und er konnte sie nicht hassen, niemals.

Sie wollte etwas sagen, aber er ließ es nicht zu.

Ohne nachzudenken streckte er seine Hand aus, nahm sie beim Kinn, zog sie zu sich und während ihre Augen immer größer wurden, drückte er letztendlich seine Lippen auf ihren weichen, roten Mund.

Erst jetzt erkannte er, wie lange er das schon hatte tun wollen und schloss genussvoll die Augen, als ihre Hände den Weg in seine Haare fanden.

Ihre kleine Zunge stupste an seine Unterlippe und ihm entfuhr unwillkürlich ein heiseres Stöhnen.

Er griff mit seinem anderen Arm um ihre Taille und zog sie zu sich auf seinen Schoß.

Nach einer Weile zog Elja sich zurück um Luft zu holen und lehnte ihre Stirn an seine.

„So hat bis jetzt noch niemand reagiert."


End file.
